In recent years, mobile communication devices have been recognized as most popularized necessities due to the explosive increase in mobile communication subscribers. Thus, mobile communication device manufacturers release mobile communication devices with high performance and various functions in the market. In line with this trend, communication service providers provide higher level communication services and several supplementary services.
For example, there have been recently released a mobile communication terminal having a rescue request function, in which the 122 app is downloaded on the mobile communication terminal, and then the 112 app is executed to request for rescue to an agency, such as a police station, in case of emergency, and a mobile communication system thereof.
However, because one has to take out the terminal from a his/her pocket or bag, and tap it 3 or 4 times or more than while checking the screen in order to request for rescue by use of the terminal applied by the technology, there is a problem in that it becomes unusable in case of emergency, for example, when a user is standing face to face with criminal.
There have been developed various studies to solve such a problem, and, for example, one is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0827709, entitled “Urgent Call Misappropriation Preventing System and Method Using Wireless Communications.”
With reference to FIG. 1, the system disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0827709 includes a rescue requester device having an urgent rescue key for a requester's urgent situation; a communication company server configured to receive the urgent situation from the rescue requester device and establish a call between the rescue requester device and a rescuer device, in which when the urgent situation is transferred from the rescuer device to a security server, the communication company server switches the call to a call between the rescue requester device and the security server, and transmits a telephone number of the rescue requester and short message information to the rescuer device; a rescuer device configured to inform the urgent situation based on the telephone number of the rescue requester device and the short message information; and a security server configured to connect the rescue requester device and a secondary emergency contact point (e.g., a police station or a fire station) in a one-way reception state through the communication company server.
However, there is a problem in that emergency situations were erroneously sent due to touch malfunction or erroneous manipulation of mobile communication devices in a situation in which the user does not want in spite of himself or herself. In order to solve such a problem, a method of depressing a plurality of buttons or other methods are applied.
Depressing the plurality of buttons in case of emergency is not possible in reality, and thus the user can hardly operate the buttons in the bag or pocket.
In addition, the other technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0094841, entitled “Smart Phone having Urgent Call Button,” but does not disclose a configuration of recording conversation content between the user and the criminal and sending to the mobile communication company.
Accordingly, in case where 78% of sexual violence is involved an offender who is a family member, intimate partner, friend, or acquaintance, it is possible to prevent or suppress the crime by recording the voice coming from the scene of an accident. Therefore, there is required a technology of recording the voice coming from the scene of the accident and sending it to the mobile communication company server.